At Least There's Dragons
by calcu22
Summary: Story of Angela, now known as Argula, an American university student who found herself reborn as a Saiyan after a bus crash. Daughter of Scalli and Paragus and born in age 734, she wanted to go to earth to try to wish herself back home. Instead she somehow was able to steal the plot from Goku and has to deal with saving the world. Dragon ball Oc/reincarnation.
1. I Blame Yamcha

Angela was just minding her own business on the bus, like any civilized person. Looking for that new dragon ball spinoff online while she waited for her stop. Angela loved dragon ball as a kid, and the new stuff by Toriyama has relight her interest.

It was time to break out her three years of studying Japanese in public school to try and read the manga that wasn't even translated yet.

Angela has been avoiding spoilers, so she laughed when she read that the dumb kid fell down the stairs after trying to look at a girls panies.

 _Served the perv right._ She thought as she hit the next page.

Angela saw the next panel filled with Yamcha of all the DB characters, before the bus turned sharply and slid. The young girl screamed, and the last thing Angela saw was a pole coming at her.

* * *

 _Where..._

 _...Am I?..._

 _...Did I..._

 _...Die?..._

Angela couldn't move. Her eyes were closed, but it didn't feel like she was sleeping. She couldn't feel anything. Angela couldn't tell if she felt cold, or hot, but it felt like she was in water.

 _But... How..._

 _...Would I be..._

 _...breathing?..._

It was heavy, Angela could tell it wasn't air. But there didn't seem to be any ground that she was lying on. She was flowing, and she fell back to sleep.

Some of the times that Angela 'woke', she tried to move. It seemed to be getting easier, but she still couldn't tell. She couldn't feel. She didn't feel like she was still alive.

When Angela was able to open her eyes, there was a green tint to the world around her. At first, she couldn't see much beyond that fact before falling asleep once more. Then as time went on, she noticed more.

There were people moving about, some wearing what looked like lab coats and others wearing strange costumes. One of these times, she realized that she was vertical to them, and was floating in a green liquid. When the people in the lab coats came close, she came to the conclusion she was in a tank.

 _Ok, so I was either adopted by aliens, or I really did die and was reincarnated as a fish._

A few more cycles of observing then sleep passed and she felt like the first option was more likely.

 _That isn't a human._ Angela thought as a fish looking biped in a lab coat with a scouter straight from dbz on their ear-thing.

 _Who would have thought that aliens have bluetooth?_

"Looks like the monkey is done. PL of 57, just enough to mark her in elite like her progenitors." The thing said, and she was able to understand perfectly.

 _Why are the aliens speaking english?_

The alien handed something to another one, who left behind a sliding door. The fish being then came over to the tank she was in. This close, Angela was able to see the alien clearly, or at the very least as clearly as she could in the goop she was in.

"It's awake already? Weird." the fish said staring at her before typing on their version of a computer.

As the fish walked away, Angela heard an odd sound before noticing that the liquid was draining. Excitement fill her as she hope that would mean she would be able to go home.

 _Isn't that how adoption stories go? Some experimentation then getting drop off in a corn maze._ She thought, pushing away any doubt that she died before.

Angela was so sure that she met her end, but you don't have crazy dreams when you are dead and those dreams aren't realized enough that you can feel. Still, there felt like something was missing. Like she was missing something.

Nevertheless, Angela waited eagerly to be out and on her feet. Everything else could back until she is back home with her family and friends.

Once Angela's head was above the liquid, she noticed there was a woman now standing in front on the tank. A Very human looking women wearing a costume that belonged in comic con, even though she couldn't remember seeing a lot of dragon ball crossplayers at the only one she been to.

"Hurry it up. I want to see how strong she is." The women said in a commanding voice that made the aliens quick to respond.

With a hissing sound that belonged in a sci-fi movie, the tank that she has been in for who-knows-how-long opened. A pair of arms then lifted her up like a child. She was then face to face with the human looking women who was also wearing the blue tooth like objects.

"57? Not too bad for a baby. Come on Argula, lets see what you can do."

With that, the woman set Angela back down and she noticed that she didn't even come up to the women's hip.

 _What is going on?_

"What are you waiting for brat? You have legs, so use them." The woman said, and she hesitantly followed.

Angela had a bad feeling that the body she is in now wasn't the one she was born with, which seemed impossible, but _aliens_. If she wanted to know what was going on, the human looking woman would be her best bet.

 _I'm going to freak if i'm in a robo body or something._

As they walked, she saw more and more of the human looking people walking around, only now she could also see all have tails. At first she thought they were just weird furry belts, until she saw it move.

A look to the woman Angela has been following proved that she had the furry tail as well.

 _Okay, so they aren't humans. Or maybe they are a subspecies of humans? A experiment the aliens performed?_ Angela thought as she looked back.

She also had a tail.

It was just casually moving around as Angela walked, and _Holy shit I have a tail_.

"Why did you stop walking? You shouldn't be tired yet." The woman said, Angela just now noticing that she stopped walking in her shock.

"Ah, ah." Angela tried to ask 'what the hell is going on' but her mouth (new mouth?) refused to properly make the words.

"Oh, that's cute. You are already trying to talk." The woman said, those she didn't look like she thought Angela was very cute.

They started walking, and Angela took note of herself more than her surrounding. Her legs were short and chubby, with arms to match. The tail seemed to be helping Angela's balance instead of hindering it, which was a surprise. It just seemed like Angela body was that of a small child. Maybe not even that considering that her little sister Sophie was able to run at 9 months.

"Hey Weaklings! I need a saibamen for my daughter to train with, she was just born so I don't want to see any of those elite ones." The woman yelled as soon as they walked into a room.

This was looking like an arena, but Angela was more curious about what the lady just said.

 _Saibamen? Daughter? Born? Just what is going on? Is this like a futurama deal where the aliens decided to adopt our ideas... of the dragon ball verse? And the human like one like putting the souls of humans into their children? Just what is..._

"Argula! You better do well in this fight." The woman said, and Angela just notice she was now alone in the arena.

Before Angela could wonder that that meant (though it was pretty self explanatory), the ground started trembling. Angela took a step back to see something green brake out of the ground.

"Gekakaka"

 _Huh, it really does looking like a Saibamen._ Was Angela only thought at the being standing in front of her.

Then it moved.

Angela fell on her butt trying to move away when the little green man lunged at her, only to see it stop in mid air and fly at her once more.

Without much thought, Angela lifted her armed and was able to block the Saibamen's first punch, only to be kicked off the ground.

"AHHH!" Angela screamed as she hit the ground, more in shock then in pain.

 _This is... what? Do I want to fight this thing or... i'll die again?_ Angela wondered as it punched her again, this time in the abdomen.

"What are you doing kid? Fight back!"

 _How am I supposed to do that? I've never fought in my life!_ Angela yelled in her mind as she block another one of the Saibamen's attacks.

Angela barely had time to think with how fast the time was attacking her. It was taking up all her attention to just block or dodge the attacks, so much so that Angela didn't realize she never would have been able to do this before.

 _And the thing is just ... laughing at me!_ Angela thought before forming a fist and throwing it at the green body just as she side stepped the monster's last attack.

It connected, and to Angela's shock the saibaman went flying into the wall, cracking the rock when it collided.

 _W-what? Am I superman or something?_

"Don't just stand there? Finish the Saibamen off!" The woman yelled, and Angela looked up to see there were other human-like people with her.

"Ah?" _What do you want me to do? Kill the Cabbage monster?_

The Saibamen got back up as Angela tried her best to get into a fighting stance. She had one leg out, her center mass in the center (who would have thought that), and her arms up in a lose X shape. Though it didn't do much when the Saibamen kicked her legs out from under her.

Angela fell backwards and her head smashed onto the ground. She had only a moment before the Saibamen was on her once more, and Angela closed her eyes as she punched and kicked with all her had. It was a frantic thing, and Angela wished she decided to take that self defence class.

Then Angela hand was wet and dripping.

"Not too bad. Could have done better, but you did kill it."

Angela opened her eyes to see the woman standing over her. She sat up, looking over to see the Saibamen was lying on the floor next to her motionless. There was green stuff all her arm, and Angela realized with was blood.

"Now's not the time for napping. Come one kid. I might as well show you around since you will be staying."

"St-ah-ng?" Angela asked slowly, forcing her mouth to work, though it was quiet and horsy.

Like when her friend had bronchitis.

"If you were too weak, we would have sent you away to get stronger. But since you won your fight, I'll train you to be a strong Saiyan warrior. Or maybe get your weakass father to train you."

"Sah-ya?"

"Saiyan. That is what we are. A proud and powerful race. And you better live up to it being my first born."

Angela just stared at the woman as they walked. She was tall, even with Angela's short body she thought the woman was close to six foot. With long spiky black hair that moved slightly as they walked down the hall.

 _Saiyan. Is this really just because of some aliens who took their dragon ball obsession too far or when I died was I like reborn in a weird alternate reality?_

Angela didn't want to think about that second possibility. That would mean there was no way home, and Angela wasn't sure what she would do with that knowledge.

* * *

 _This is going from dragon ball, to dragon ball z. However villains from movies, GT, and super will be used, just in different ways. Also Goku is not going to be a main character in this, so if that is what you wanted to read you might as well leave._


	2. No Time For Monkey Business

**Chapter 2: No time for monkey business**

It took Angela three days to really come to terms with her situation.

Angela wouldn't be able to know if she was in another reality or just with some anime loving aliens until she went to Earth. The good news being that even if it was the dragon ball world, she could just wish herself back using Shenron.

Unfortunately, since Angela did so well in her fight it would be awhile before she will be able to use one of their space pods. It seems like they really do send baby saiyan to 'easy' planets in order to toughen them up.

Maybe it is fortunate since Angela needs to figure out how to even get to Earth.

Goku was sent there, so they must have some coordinates on the planet. And if these are aliens who kidnap me, then they would have records on the places they have been.

"Argula! Time to get up. It's training time." The woman who Angela learned was named Scalli yelled as she pounded on the door.

Angela left the room wearing the Saiyan armor. It was black with yellow trim, but luckily it didn't have the shoulder pads that Vegeta and Nappa wore in the show. Then Angela just put on some underarmor thing under the armor.

 _Now if only if I didn't look like a two year old._

Angela followed Scalli without a word. The only thing they have been doing was training, eating, then a few hours of sleep before repeating. It was interesting learning how to fight since the only thing Angela knew before all this was some girl scout self-defence.

Angela was signed up for a Jiu Jitsu class in college but...

That didn't work out.

"You're going to be training with your pathetic excuse for a father today." Scalli

said when they entered the training room they have been using.

While the other days it was completely empty, this time there was a tall man with short spiky black hair. The same type of hair that Angela's new body has.

 _It seems like Saiyan's really do inherit their parent's hair style._

"I did just get promoted to squad leader." The man said though he didn't looked too annoyed at Scalli's insult.

"You should have be promoted years ago instead of messing around. I can't have people thinking that my mate is a weakling."

"I invented a new Ki attack, that can hardly be called messing around Scalli."

"Argula, you better make me proud." Scalli said with a grunt before walking out of the room.

Angela looked over the the man who must have been her 'father'. He was wearing a different style of armor then what Scali and Angela wore. It looked less futuristic and more like something an ancient tribe wore.

"Nice to finally meet you Argula." The man said with a painfully awkward smile.

And I thought Scalli was bad at this parenting thing...

"Hi." Angela was able to say clearly.

If she didn't think this new body was human before, the fact she has been improving her motor skills so quickly would.

"Hello. Are you ready to practice your ki based attacks?"

"What?" Angela asked, mentally making a check mark in this being a DBZ universe from all the talk about Ki.

 _But maybe it means something else?_ Angela couldn't help but hope.

"Ki is how much power you have, with it you can use it to kill your enemies." The man said looking way too calm before outstretching his hand.

Angela watched speechless as his hand glowed as a orb of light formed. Then with a flick of his wrist, the orb crashed into the wall, leaving a smoking dent there.

"Now it's your turn." The man said before attacking her.

Apparently their method for teaching is to fight until you copy their moves. Angela started doing it only because she didn't know any better, but then again they think she is just a normal child. Or baby since Angela didn't know how old her body was.

It felt like an hour passed before Angela was able to produce a glowing ball a fraction of the size the man showed off.

"That's my girl!" The man said, voice so filled with prize that Angela stopped to stare.

Angela's real parents both expected so much out of her, that she can't remember the last time they told her they were proud. Even Scalli will look happy at her improvement, but wouldn't verbally say anything. It was weird, and Angela didn't know how much she wanted something so simple before now.

* * *

It took another day before Angela was able to perform a simple Ki blast while fighting consistently.

"You are going to be a great warrior Argula. I think it is time to show you how to fly, then I can start showing you my original techniques."

"You are going to teach me how to fly?" Angela said slowly, momentarily forgetting that she needed to find a way home.

"You should have no problem understanding it. Let's go find a good place though." He said putting his hand on Angela's back as they walked out of the training room.

Angela kept her eyes opened as they walked, making a note of all the rooms they passed that might have a galactic map. There was a room that had a really look looking holographic map of a galaxy, but that was all Angela saw. However when they walked outside, Angela's mind turned to other things.

"Whoa."

Instead of a blue sky, it was a dark red. Angela could see something that looked like cactus but with leaves in the distance. She wouldn't call them trees, but it was like one. Besides that, there were a few tall buildings that kinda looked like weird dildos. Then off on what looked like the outskirts of the city, Angela could faintly see mud houses like in her archaeology textbook.

"Planet Vegeta sure is something. You are looking at the best planet in the whole world." Her dad said with a proud look.

 _Another point for this being the DBZ universe._ Angela thought sadly but didn't say anything as they continued walking.

This planet was so different from Earth, but also not as much as she thought. It just made her feel like this was all too real.

"Flying uses Ki, so I want you to gather it up, but not force it out into a concentration area like you were for the Ki blast." He said once they reached the edge of the path that overlooked the city.

Angela could see a few people flying in the air, and a few objects that shot up almost faster than what Angela could keep up with.

 _Those must be the spaces crafts they use. Looks like they are coming from the building we have been living in._

"...Are you ready Argula?"

"Yes." Angela said, shaking her head out of her thoughts.

 _I can look into that later._

Angela 'powered up' and just as she held onto the Ki wondering what she needed to do next, she was pushed.

"SHIT!" Angela yelled as she fell, trying desperately to grab onto something.

But she just kept falling.

 _I can't die here! I need to go back to my family and friends!_

As a last minute effort, Angela forced her feet under her and pushed. Maybe forcing her Ki into her feet wasn't the best idea, but it felt like her brain went on vacation after seeing the ground rushing at her.

"That's it Argula! Now fly back up here."

Slowly Angela opened her eyes, not even realizing that she closed them to begin with. There she was, hovering a few feet below the cliff she was standing on moments ago. Looking back up, Angela felt embarrassed at how freaked she was considering she didn't even fall that far. The whole situation must have only lasted a few moments.

 _Now, how do I fly back up?_ Angela wondered.

* * *

Angela smiled widely as she flew behind her father.

Two days of flying, and now Angela was able to keep up with him and kept a Ki shield up so bugs and wind didn't get in her eyes. Being able to move so freely like this was the best feeling in the world. It was like Angela could just fly away from all her worries and concerns. That as long as she was in the air, it didn't matter she might be in an anime or that she was light years away from home.

For a moment, Angela could just have some fun being able to break every law of physics that she was taught in school.

"Argula! Let's go land over there."

Angela followed and landed in a barren land. They were far away from the city, and it looked like it was the only city on this planet. There was a few houses here and there, but nothing that looked like what Angela would call a city.

"What I am about to teach you is a Ki attack that I have invented."

Angela looked up at that, very interested in what he had to say.

"There is three different versions, though they all start off in the same way. This is the less powerful, but also the quickest to charge." He said, turning away from Angela.

"I call it, Dead Punisher."

Out of his extended hand, Angela saw the ki take form in a sphere around his hand. However instead of the yellowish white that it normally was, it was a pale green. Then before Angela was ready, the Ki was sent out in an arc.

Angela was able to fly out of the way, but she still could feel the power from that attack as it disbanded in the air.

"It is short range, but is good if you have to kill someone around your PL quickly. The more powerful version is what I am calling Eraser Cannon and is similar but requires more Ki and for it to be more concentrated."

This time, Angela's dad's whole body glowed with a green aura before it started fading. In his outstretched hand, a more solid sphere formed but it was much smaller than the previous one. However, when he released the attack, the ball grow in size before exploding the mountain range in the distance.

"Whoa." Angela exclaimed, watching a it looked like a bomb went off in the distance.

"Whoa indeed. Now it's your turn. This might take longer than the other stuff we have been working on, but once you have gotten a grasp on these two moves I'll show you the most powerful version."

* * *

After another week of training, Angela was back with Scalli. It was a little disappointing since Angela was just able to perform the Dead Punisher before he had to leave for a purge. It was just another thing that matched up with what Angela knew about the DBZ universe, but that didn't give Angela any comfort. She could see Scalli going around killing other species, but her second dad? He seemed to... human.

"Come one brat. I don't have all day." Scalli yelled as Angela quickened her steps.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm going to teach you something important, that all Saiyan who want to become elite warriors need to know." Scalli said and Angela gave her a confused look.

 _What else does a Saiyan need to know? I can fly, fight, and shoot lasers out of my hand. What else is there to know before they send me off?_

"Here we are."

The door opened to show a dark room.

"What is..." Angela turned to asked, only to see the door closed behind her.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

There was a swoosh sound and a light turned on. It wasn't that bright and Angela felt her skin crawl like she just walked into a horror movie. There was nothing in the room, but Angela was surprised about how big it was. It looked like an arena, or a coloseum.

"You stupid child! Lookup!" Scalli said, and Angela looked up just because that was where her voice came from.

There Angela saw that the huge room was lit up from one white, spherical light.

 _Kind of looks like a moon..._

* * *

Being a literally a giant monkey/ape was the weirdest thing Angela had ever experienced. Even the whole dieing and (maybe) being reincarnated doesn't meet because besides the height differences and tail, Angela forgets sometimes.

Now, It was smacking Angela in the face every time she kills one of the little green cabbage people.

It took a few tries, but Angela at the very least was now able to remain conscious while in the Oozaru mode.

"Blast them your brat!" Scalli yelled.

Angela gritted her teeth for a moment before gathering Ki into her mouth. She saw five Saibamen that came out of the ground and let the Ki blast fire. It burned her mouth in a way that hand attacks doesn't, but as a giant monkey it was so much easier to gather Ki to your mouth and eyes rather than hands or feet.

"That's enough."

The light turned off without worring and Angela felt herself shrink in size. It didn't take that long before the door opened revealing Scalli.

"I think you are finally ready for your first job kid." Scalli said with what some might call a smile.

Angela found herself smiling as well, but for a very different reason.

 _Earth, here I come._

* * *

 _I didn't mean for this chapter to be a training montage, but that was what happened. Next chapter should be a bit more interesting since Angela/Argula will be leaving Planet vegeta._

 _Thank you everyone who is following/favorited this story, and a special thanks to Justus Krill, Guest, and DarkDust27 for taking the time to leave a review!_

 _And to the Guest, you should be fine. I will be changeing a lot, and the only problem I see is if I don't describe the canon character that well, but you could always goggle their names to see how they look. I have to do that for fanfic of fandoms that I watch because there is way too many characters to remember._

 _Until next time~_


	3. Getaway Pod

The next day Angela woke up early, and slipped out of the dorm she has been living in. The halls were still lit, but the few windows that showed the outside revealed it was still dark.

It wasn't hard to find the room Angela was looking for. One thing Angela had noticed was for all the technology that existed, the Saiyan didn't use them. Besides the souters and armor that everyone wears, they didn't use _any_ technology. There was no computers in any of the dorm rooms, so Angela didn't have any option but to find one.

 _I mean, computers always have information on it. That's like the whole point and it should stay like that even if this is another universe or whatever._ Angela convinced herself as she walked soundlessly down the halls to the room she has passed a few times.

It looked like a scene from star trek with all the computers around, only this wasn't a spaceship, but a command room. It was also one of the rooms in this building where it wasn't primarily humanoids. _Saiyanoids? Those from primate descent?_

There was only five of those reptilian fish looking aliens that were only a little taller then Angela right now. They were all typing at the large computers completely unaware of Angela who was looking in through the door.

 _Now, do I wait or try to trick them?_ Angela thought, also wondering if the room was ever empty.

If it wasn't at three o'clock ( _or whatever the equivalent of that is here_ ) then Angela didn't think it would be later.

"What'cha doin?" Angela asked as she boldly walked into the room, tilting her head in what she hoped was a universal sign for cute.

One of the aliens screamed while three of them looked like they were going to shit themselves.

"I-Is there something you need Saiyan?" The alien that screamed said, apparently they were the high ranking member of the room right now if the looks the others were giving meant anything.

"Not really. I was just bored... what does this do?" Angela said as she walked over, looking like she was about to press a big red button.

"Please don't touch that!"

Angela stilled her hand and looked at the alien with big eyes.

"Why not? What does it do?"

"That's the emergency detonator!" The alien yelled, and this time Angela did remove her hand in shock.

"Detonator?"

"For the pods. Lord Frieza demand any damaged pods to just be destroyed."

"Oh." Angela wasn't sure what to think of that.

It might make getting a pod more difficult.

 _Seems like I will have to go with my plan to just change the coordinates when I get a job. And hope no one notices._

"So, do you control the pods?" Angela asked, moving so she could see the alien's screen.

It was filled with symbols Angela knows she hasn't seen before, and yet she was able to read what it said.

"Only the launching and landing. The pods are self related and once we send the autopilot the coordinates, nothing else needs to be changed."

 _Bingo._

"Coordinates? What's that?"

The alien then jumped into a long monologue about the history of the galactic coordinate system (GCS) and the algorithm they use to find new planets to purge.

"What about planets on the outside rim of the galaxy?"

"There's less habitable satellites out there, but there are a few that we will be sending the newborn Saiyan's to..." and after some fast typing ten planets pop up on the screen.

They were all different, and Angela was just about to ask another question when she saw it. The big old blue planet.

"What's that? It look pretty."

"That? Um... It's currently call E-arth by the locals. It's the last one on the list."

"Can I go there?" Angela asked, hardly even able to keep her happiness from showing.

"You?" The alien asked before pressing a button on his scouter.

"N-no, it would be way too easy for you."

Angela frown, making sure to memorize the CPS, before getting another idea.

"But that would just mean I would finish it sooner! Can't you just sign me up for it?"

"S-sorry but I don't pass out the jobs... in fact I should really be getting back to it." The alien said, practicing shivering in their seat.

"Oh, alright." Angela said as she left, a little confused at what caused the sudden change in mood.

But she got the coordinates.

One step closer to getting home.

* * *

"There you are!"

Angela paused in her shooting and looked down to see Scali in the doorway, looking happy? In any other room, that would have worried Angela, but since she was training (which was more or less flying and laughing as she shoot light out of her hand) Angela figured she was safe.

"Yes?" She asked as she floated back down to the ground.

"That's good you been training, but it is time for you to purge your first planet." Scali said with a smile filled with sharper than human teeth.

"Already?"

It hasn't even been a day since she got the coordinate for Earth.

"You're going with a mix group of second class and third class saiyans. The third class saiyan has already been on two purges before, but the other second classes are like you." Scali explained as she walked out, Angula forced to jump/fly in order to keep up.

"Oh, um, cool? Who are they?" She asked, masking her worry from showing on her face.

Angela wasn't expecting a group. What if they try tracking her? Or that her pod will follow the leaders pod? Suddenly her plan was looking even more fragile than before.

"Lots of nobodies. The leader is a second class with a pl of only 1000, and the third class is three times your age and only has a pl of 900. It's such a disappointment since his father could easily be a second class, but for some reason he want to say with the mate of his first born." Scali ranted as they walked.

"What's wrong with that?" Angela asked, but almost immediately regretted it when Scali stop and gave her very Mom like look.

"It is one thing to prefer the company of another saiyan, but when it comes to offsprings and the next generation of saiyan you should always care more about the strength of your partner and how good they are at training. You obviously got you high PL from me, but the only reason I decided to have another kid with your father is because he did a good job of training you. Your Pl is already way higher then the doctors expected it would be at your age, and as much as I hate to say it, it is because of Paragus."

Scali keep walking but Angela just stared at the woman, processing what she just said.

"You're pregnant?!" Angela yelled, startling quite a few of the other aliens who were walking past.

"Was. He's in the tank now."

"I have a brother?" Angela realized, ignoring what Scali could mean by tank.

She never had any brothers before. Only a half sister that she loves to bits. Or Loved.

 _But that will be solved soon enough._

"Don't tell me you want to see him, I had hoped you wouldn't be such a bleeding heart."

 _A what now?_ Angela wanted to ask, but bit her lip instead. _What would be the point. I'm going back home, so why should I care about... some kid._

"I don't... want to see him." Angela ended up saying, and Scali gave a sharp nod.

"Good. He should be able to talk by the time you come back anyways." Scali said, and for the first time Angela wondered just how long she has been here.

They didn't have years, but cycles and GT which is galactic time, but Angela has no idea what it is in earth years. She wants to say it has only been a year but...

"How long is the...um... job?"

"Less than a third of a cycle there and back. Here we are." Scali said, not even bothering to explain it anymore.

Insead of a door, there was a forcefield like thing separate them from what Angela guess is the hanger for all the pods. It was just outside on bridges like boats on a dock, with a few other Saiyan getting in before shooting off into the sky.

"You have pod 386, and the route is already set up."

Angela looked up to the woman she has been more or less forced to interact with everyday and for a brief moment _didn't want to leave._ But then Angela remembered little Sophie and her mom and step-dad Steve and her childhood best friend Emi and... _everyone_.

 _When was the last time I even saw them in person?_

"When do I leave?"

"Now. You are the only one who was still on the planet, but I put in a good word." Scali said as she pushed Angela on the back. "Now get going! This is what all that training has been about."

"Uh, right." Angela looked back to give a fake smile, then walked through the force field that jiggle a little but otherwize didn't change.

Her hair wiped around in the wind, but the nice thing with it being shorter is none of it got into her eyes or mouth. With steps that were way more stardy then she was feeling, Angela follows the holograms the notied where the pods were. 386 was near one of the end of the docks, and popped open with a hiss as soon as Angela walked up to it.

Turning slightly away, Angela looked to see she was alone. There was still some... workers around, but no one was paying her any attention.

 _Okay. It's now or never._

Angela placed one foot in, then another, turning around to sit in the padded half of the orb just as the door started to close. Her eyes scanned all over before noticing ten buttons on the side that had symbols that she could recognize as numbers.

 _Right, ok... I just need to change the coordinates and hope no one notices and blows the pod up._

She typed in the numbers that have been going through her head on repeat all day. Angela held her breath until there was a bing.

"New destination add. Setting course..."

Angela looked out the door/window and there was no one waiting outside to get her.

"Course set. Lunching in three...two...one..."

Angela was thrown back as the pod, no _spaceship_ , blasted off. It felt like her skull was trying to exit her head, but slowing the force lessined until it got to the point where Angela was able to peel herself from the back wall.

In front of her was stars. Thousands of them. More than she has even seen before. It was a little overwhelming, and Angela wondered if one of those stars was the Sun.

However before she could do anything else, not even come up with another concrete thought, a cold scentless gas filled the pod and Angela fell unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. But on the bright side next chapter should have a lot of familiar characters ;)

Thanks to the two guest, Warlord of Chaos, and DarkDust27 for taking the time to leave a review last chapter! You're all the best.

I hope you all have a fantastic night/day!


End file.
